paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mindy
Mindy is a PAW Patrol snow rescue pup, she specialises in search and rescue, and is good at mountain rescues too. She is a member of Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E alongside her fellow snow rescue pups Cooper, Tundra, Icee and Koho. She is owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs General Appearance Mindy is a chocolate brown colour. She also has white socks on all four of her paws as well as white on her muzzle, belly, mane and tail, she also has bright Violet eyes. Uniform Mindy wears an ice blue uniform with a fluffy white collar and cuffs. Her pup pack is equipped with a snow shovel and graplingg hook, When on rescue missions she wears a barrel of hot chocolate around her neck. Her collar is Violet purple and her pup tag depicts a snowy mountain range. Mindy is extremely shy and quiet and tends to stay in the background. She is not good at socialising with other pups at first but once you become close to her she acts more herself. She can be very easily excited though, especially when it comes to cute animals or babies, she loves to play with children, especially Alex. She is quite a brave pup when it comes to rescues, willing to climb the snowiest mountain peak to save who ever is in need of help, she can be quite timidly though, and gets scared very easily, She has a fear of the dark and is not very good in public places with a lot of people. Mindy is very caring and likes looking out for all her friends, she is very committed to her job and is always there to lend a helping paw! As she gets older, she becomes more mellow and a lot less shy. She still has a small fear of public places, though not as much as when she was a pup. As a mother, Mindy is very caring and guiding, she's always there for her three pups Sterling, Holly and Alsiha, she tends to spend a lot of time with Alsiha, the shyest pup trying to help her come out of her shell. Mindy was born in the snowy plain of the Arctic, Mindys pup-hood was happy and she was always smiling, her two loving parents, Chester and Hurricane were always by her side. Mindy had a special connection with her dad and always followed him. Her dad worked as a search and rescue dog putting himself out into the stormiest of weather to find lost souls, Mindy was inspired by her dad and one day hoped to be a snow rescue dog like him. Every year, a sled race would take place down in the Arctic tundra. When Mindy was finally old enough, she was taken to watch the race. Happiness and glee soon turned to worry as a storm blew in, putting the racers at risk, her father went to try help the teams through the snow, but days later did not return, along with one of the sled teams. With the help of her newfound friends Tundra and Icee, she managed to track down her father and the lost sled pups, successfully bringing them back to safety. After, she was honoured by becoming a member of PAW Patrol as their snow search and rescue pup. Later, she met Viktor, a SNOW Patrol member. The two became friends almost instantky and after a while they started dating. Years later they were wed and had three pups their first born was a boy that they named Sterling, then around six months later they decided to have another litter, this time the had twin girls, Holly and Alisha. By Me: * Pups Save the Sled Dogs * Pups and the Ruff Rescue Collabs: * / By Others: * Pups and the Sled Dog Race * Worthless pups * Bitten by the Love Bug * Mindy's Mystery * Thunder pup p2 * Icy Cases * Pups Dance the Night Away * Tales From Snowy Harbor * Pups Save a Sled Pup * Pup Pup Split Up * Pups And the Stormy Winter Surprise * Pups and the Big Breakup * Pups and the Family Vacation * Mindy,Icicle and the avalanche * Pups Get A Booker * Howl City (1) * Pups Save a Superhero * A New Member! * Pup Pup Memories * Pups and the snowy accident * Jurassic Pup Song Articles * More than a Team Catchphrases I'm ready to snow! Theres snow thing that can stop me! Voice actress Young: * Ariel Winter (Voice of Sofia from Sofia the First) Singing: * Ariel Winter (Singing voice of Sofia from Sofia the First) Older: * Jodi Benson (voice of Lady from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamps Adventure) Fears * Public places and big crowds, she prefers to stay with a small group of pups. * The dark. She eventually grows out of this fear as she ages, but as a pup she has an extreme fear of the dark and other dark things, like caves. * Wolves and other predators, especially Pumas. Family * Viktor (mate) * Sterling (Son) * Holly (Daughter) * Alisha (Daughter) * Abigail (Sister in-law) * Broddie (Brother in-law) * Clemens (Brother in-law) * Spring (Daughter in-law) * Triton (Son in-law) * Stripes (Son in-law) Fun Facts * Mindy is an only pup (she originally had two brothers but I scrapped them). * She has a fear of dark places and big crowds (and pretty much everything else). * She is the youngest out of the Paw patrol. * She has a pet bunny called Fuzzle. * She is Viktors (258Raindrops OC) crush and girlfriend. * I originally shipped Mindy with Zuma but after seeing how cute her and Viktor were i scrapped the idea (plus I prefer PPPs Oc Princess with Zuma >u<). * She is best pals with Marshall, Skye, Tundra, Angel, Princess and Smiley. * Out of all the pups in the paw patrol the one she's probably closest to is Marshall, she sees him as sort of a big brother. * She loves to play and hang out with Kendall. Although Kendall is a little older than her, the two pups still love to play with each other. Kendall loves showin Mindy around caves even though Mindy isn't too fond of that, she still loves to see her pal happy. * Shes very close to Tundra as sees her as sort of a mentor and big sister, she also later gets to know Cooper, the chief ice rescue dog. She looks up to him a lot. * Shes very welcoming to new pups (as long as they're smaller than her) she tries to make them feel As welcome and at home as possible, acting like sort of a mother or big sister until they've settled in. * Her father was a search and rescue dog and her mother was a sled dog. * When she's older she has three puppies with Viktor. Their first born, a boy named Sterling and eight months later twin girls, Holly and Alisha. * when shes older she becomes less shy, she has a more mellowded and clam personality. * For Christmas Viktor gave her a snowflaked shaped necklace. He also uses Snowflake as a nickname for Mindy, the same way she calls him Vik. Note You are NOT allowed to use Mindy for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding her into stories, making pages for her/using her outside this site or making her a relation of an OC of yours without asking and if you do use her you must mention she is my OC. Only my close friends may use her without asking. No editing this page without informing me only admins may edit this page without need for my consent. Mindy in her Uniform.jpg|Mindy in her uniform Mindy Sketch.jpg|Mindy sketch drawn by WolfDragon-Artist on DA Mindy Paw Patrol Style.jpg|My attempt at drawing Mindy in a paw patrol style Mindy and everest.jpg|Mindy and everest playing in the snow~ drawn by JPPAqui on DA (Old) Mindy.jpg|My very first drawing of Mindy I drew waaaaayyy back at the beginning of 2013. As you can see i've changed a lot about her Mindy AT.jpg|Adorabke pic of Mindy drawn by DJ-Doxie on DA Mindy AT2.jpg|Mindy rescuing Zuma ~ Drawn by Koho2001 Mindy.jpg|Mindy and Tundra getting excited about snow~Drawn by koho2001 Mindy AT3.jpg|Adorable pic of Mindy drawn by Awkwardnachos on DA Mindy x Viktor.jpg|Pic I drew as a Christmas present for RaindropLily on DA ~ Mindy and her sweetheart Viktor in the snow X3 Mindy and smiley .jpg|Mindy with one of her besties, Smiley who belongs to koho2001 Mindy AT4.jpg|Art trade with RaindropLily on DA ~Mindy and Viktor having a snowball fight Snow pups -3.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy, Cooper (Cooperonice), Tundra (Tundrathesnowpup) and Icee (Iceethearticpup12) sorry for any mistakes this was drawn from memory ^^" At with cuteandfuzzypuppies by magentapawprints-d8e992j.jpg|At with Purple Paw Prints :) :) ~ Adorable Pic of Mindy and princess together! I love it so much! :3 Mindy Edit.jpg|When an inexperienced artist tries to do sophisticated art. XD so I tried to do an edit of Mindy like Tundrathesnowpup does~ it's not as good as hers but I really like how it turned out, I think I did an ok job ^^i edited a pic of skye cause she looked most liek Mindy, probably should've used Marshall or Zuma instead xD Mindy..jpg|At with RockytheEco-pup ~ I love it so much! So cute! ^^ Mindy en Angel~.png|Adorable pic of Mindy with her pal Angel ~ art trade with Puppylove5 Snowy Tag.jpg|At with chandlerscout~ adorable pic of Mindy and her OC Elsa playing tag ^^ Screenshot 2015-01-30 at 12.14.37 PM.png|Mindy ~AT with ConfettiiThePartyPup ElsaAndMindtAT.jpg|My half of an art trade with Chandlerscout, her adorable Oc Elsa showing Mindy her ice powers Mindy by- MegaPup18.jpg|At with megapup18~ TundraAndMindy.jpg|Pic I drew for Tundrathesnowpup, Mindy and Tundra having a snow day! IMG 8192.png|Mindy with her husband and newborn son, Sterling MindyXViktorPic.jpg|Valentine's Day pic I made of Mindy and Viktor ViktorXMindy Valentine's Day.png|Adorable Valentines pic of Viktor and Mindy made by 258Raindrop~ eeee it's so cuteeee <333I AngelAndMindy.jpg|Mindy playing with her friend Angel~ Art trade I did with Puppylove05 ^^ IceeAndMindy.jpg|Mindy with one of her best pals, Icee! ~gift for Iceethearticpup12 <333 MindyAndCali.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy with her 'best friend' Cali xD PC280481.jpg|Art trade I did with Marshall+Skye~ MindyDoodle.jpg|Random doodle I did of Mindy and her dad. He's got white socks, muzzle and tail tip with a lighting brown coat, his mane back and tail are a darker shade of brown. He also has green/brown eyes MindyAndHerMom.jpg|Mindy with her momma~ her mom is a lot lighter in colour than her dad though she does have dark brown markings on her tail and back, her ears and fringe are also a dark brown colour Mindy- STFP.png|Mindy~ art trade with Sarah the FBI pup It's snowing!.png|ADORABLE screenshot edit made by the amazing Tundrathesnowpup, tysm Tundra! I love it to pieces! >w< Mindy Headshot.png|Another beautifully edited screenshot by Tundrathesnowpup! Mindy looks soooo cute!!! Tysm Tundra! <333 Sketch283155122.png|Adorable screenshot edit made by the wonderful Chandlerscout <33 tysm Chandker! I love it! Sketch5015951.png|Another cutie screenshot made by the lovely Chandlerscout <33 Sketch175193011.png|Another cutie screenshot made by Chandler! ^u^ AT:PPP.jpg|Omg is soooooo adorableeee~!! An art trade 258Raindrop did with PPP, Mindy and Viktor <333 gosh it's the cutest, I love Mindys little necklace >w< Super Mindy!.png|Cutie gift from Moose513~ super Mindy~! I love it! ^^ ViktorXPreggerMindy.png|Super adorableeee giftie made by 258Raindrop <333 pregnant Mindy getting a ride around town by Viktor >w< eeeeee~!!! I love it soooo much!! Sledding.png|Eeeee~!! Tundras half of the art trade, it's sooooo cute!! Mindy and Vik sledding, awwww~!! MindyPic.jpg|I've been attempting different breeds lately and so I tried to draw a more accurate looking St.Bernard with jowls, coloured the sketch in then to look like Mindy, I failed so much :"D Mer Mindy~!.jpg|I watched the Merpup episode on TV last night and ohmygosh, it was sooooo cute!! So of course I decided to do one of my pups as a Merpup~! So here's Mer-Mindy! I might have went a bit overboard on the tail XDD New to the family.png|Super ADORABLE gift from the amazing 258Raindrop! <3<3 Mindy and her family!! Awwww!!! Feelinglikeaprincess.jpg|Adorable little gift from confetti! "He may not be a prince and we may not live in a castle, but he makes me feel like a princess" x3 The Snowpup Trio.png|aaaaaaaah~!! It's so sooooo AWESOME!!! Amazing screenshot of the original three snow Puppies! Mindy, Tundra and Cooper! <3<3 Made by the awesome Tundrathesnowpup <3 Mindy Gift~.png|Adorable gift from SunnyPuppy45~ I love it~! ^^ Pup-Tag: Mindy.jpg|Mindy's tag~ Mindy badge.png|Mindys tag~ gift from Chase the Police Pup555 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs